candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sundae Stables
- | characters = Minty | champion = Rowdy Rider | new = Orders for blockers that do not spawn ( and ) ( ) in and order in the same level and order in the same level order and combination orders in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Toffee Teasprings | previous2 = Toffee-Teasprings.png | next = Milky Marina | next2 = Milky-Marina.png }} Story Minty was stuck in a sundae swirl, and here comes Tiffi with her hot balloon to help him get out. New things *Orders for blockers that do not spawn on the board is introduced in level 1611. The level requires blockers as part of a candy order that do not appear on the board, spawn naturally, come out of candy cannons or created by either of the spawners, meaning that the player will need to rely on lucky candies to complete the level. The blockers in question are chocolate and liquorice swirls. *Yellow candies are required as part of the order in levels with striped candies for the first time in level 1616. The same goes for wrapped candies. *Locked Magic Mixers that spawn licorice swirls when unlocked first appear in level 1617. *Red candies and special candy combos are both required for the order for the first time in level 1619. *Magic mixers that can spawn candy bombs appear in candy order levels for the first time in level 1625. Levels Sundae Stables is an extremely hard episode. It doesn't have any easy levels or somewhat easy levels.It has a medium level: , six somewhat hard levels: , , , , , and , three hard levels: , , and , and five very hard levels: , , , , and .Level 1625 is extremely hard level on mobile version.Overall, it is even harder than the previous episode, Toffee Teasprings, but easier than Fanciful Fort and Scrumptious Studio. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |130,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |37 | style="text-align:center;" |170,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |62,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |32 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP109 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1611 Reality.png|Level 1611 - |link=Level 1611 Level 1612 Reality 2nd Nerfed.png|Level 1612 - |link=Level 1612 Level 1613 Reality.png|Level 1613 - |link=Level 1613 Level 1614 Reality.png|Level 1614 - |link=Level 1614 Level 1615 Reality.png|Level 1615 - |link=Level 1615 Level 1616 Reality.png|Level 1616 - |link=Level 1616 Level 1617 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1617 - |link=Level 1617 Level 1618 Reality.png|Level 1618 - |link=Level 1618 Level 1619 Reality.png|Level 1619 - |link=Level 1619 Level 1620 Reality.png|Level 1620 - |link=Level 1620 Level 1621 Reality.png|Level 1621 - |link=Level 1621 Level 1622 Reality.png|Level 1622 - |link=Level 1622 Level 1623 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1623 - |link=Level 1623 Level 1624 Reality.png|Level 1624 - |link=Level 1624 Level 1625 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1625 - |link=Level 1625 |-| Champion title= Rowdy Rider.png|Champion title|link=Rowdy Rider Episode 109 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 109 completed! (web) Episode 109 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 109 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Sundaestables.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the third episode in a row where the episode name is a reference to ice cream; the previous two episodes had the words "vanilla" and "toffee", which are popular ice cream flavours. A sundae is an ice cream dessert with fruit and nuts mixed in. *This episode breaks the trend of having timed levels but it still continues the trend of having four or more level types. *This is one of the few episodes to have more than five candy order levels. It has an anomalously high 7 candy order levels. *This is the second episode where all the amount of candy colours is exactly the same amount with the levels having that particular amount of candy colour. The first was Pearly White Plains. *Supposedly, this is the third episode to have all of its levels rated somewhat hard and above, but level 1623 got redesigned and is now rated medium. *In the web version, Minty was stuck in a sundae swirl. But in the background of mobile version, he wasn't stuck. Category:World Twenty-Seven Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes